1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal having a structure in which one body performs sliding motion with respect to another body, and a camera is disposed on one body.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device. Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
The related art mobile terminal is being evolved to have a design to provide more functions to a user, and to enhance portability. Recently, a mobile terminal having a touch input function and allowing a user to input text information through a QWERTY type keyboard is being spotlighted.
Furthermore, according to a user's high demands for video chatting, a mobile terminal provided with a QWERTY type keyboard and having a video chatting function may be considered.
A method may be considered so as to implement a mobile terminal capable of satisfying the above demands, having a slim configuration, and enhancing a user's convenience.